Confessions from the heart
by CherryBlossemKiss
Summary: accidently, Sakura hears Naruto deepest secret about her. OneShot, Lemon NaruSaku SakuNaru


_**Confessions from the heart...**_

NaruSaku fan fic

EXTREMLY Mature content ahead, if you don't wish to read, don't.

---------------------------

When she stares at me I cant help but look away. And when she calls my name, I feel like my heart is about to burst right out of my chest. She is so perfect, and I am a demon in human form. No wonder she loves that teme instead of me. But still, I don't want to be with anyone else but her. She makes me feel alive. She is my best friend, but to me I wish and want there to be more, much more.

I've loved her since we first met in grade school, I've watched her grow up, and vise versa. And even on this mission, as she's sleeping next to me, I cant help but wonder if she even likes me. I would do anything to have her be my girl. I turn to look at her, she's fallen asleep, her body so perfect, her face is so calm too. I want her so bad right now, but im too much of a pussy to do anything to her. I turn back around and close my eyes. 'damn', Her face is all I see, her body so close to mine, her lips closing in on mine, wrapping her arms around my neck as mine are on her hips. "Naruto-kun, I Love You." She whispers into my ear. I cant help but smile and say it back to her. But right before we are about to kiss, I suddenly open my eyes as I hear her awake.

'She sounds so beautiful in the morning.' I want to say it so bad. She yawns and looks at me, "Morning, Naruto-kun." She smiles, as I turn to look at her. She gets up and walks outside the tent. I sigh, I couldn't tell her. I cant ever tell her how I feel, she's too good for me. I throw my sheets off of me and put new clothes on. I walk outside the tent to see her next to the burnt down fire. I walk over to her and say, "Morning, Sakura-Chan!". She looks at me but I just walk away, desperately trying to distract myself, "I-I'll be right back, Sakura-Chan!" And I run into the woods, far enough to not see her. I lean agenst a tree and breathe heavily, my heart just wont slow down. "I Love you, Sakura-Chan, I want you so bad…" I say to myself.

-------------

Why does he run every time I look at him. I couldn't even get any sleep last night because I was worried that I would say his name in my sleep, like I know I always do. 'I guess I better go look for him, he's prouably just doing some early morning training.' I said, looking at the sunset. I walked slowly into the woods. "Naruto-Kun, w-where are you?" I said out loud, I suddenly noticed that the woods were actually dark when you get deep enough.

Scared, i walked forward. "Sakura-Chan," I heard him, almost moan my name too. "I love you so much," I saw him sitting on the ground next to a old tree, i just stood there, shocked, he loves me? Naruto is in love with me? I couldnt even move my feet i was so shocked, i just stood there watching him as he unknowingly told me his deepest confessions.

"Heh, Sakura will you please give me a chance to prove how much i love you, i would do anything for you, even die for you."

"Your way to beautiful to be treated the way you are by those perverts in Konoha, they dont respect you the way i do."

"Sakura, i've loved you, and i always will love you, i want you to be mine so bad."

"I want to do everything to you, i want to be the one who you scream at night, I want to be the man who makes you feel like your loved. Not that Uchiha, He dosnt deserve you, he dosnt care for you the way i do."

It felt like forever but realy it was only a couple minutes. I droped to my knees and i know that he heard me."Sakura-Chan?!" He yelled, I could slowly hear his foot-steps walk towards me, i could see his hand start to reach out for me as i heard him sit besides me. "Why didnt you tell me?" i said holding back tears that were about to fall. "Because, i didnt know how _you_ felt towards _me_." He is so consideratae, cute, smart, at times, and he has dreams and goals and for years i've wanted to be part of his dreams, but now i realise i already was. I looked up at him, tears were pouring down my ivory cheeks, "S-sakura-chan! Whats wrong, did i say something!?"

No, you didnt, you did the opposite, i know that to you i might be some cry baby and a weakling but i want to give myself to you, and mabey, you would think of us being more than friends. I cupped my hand over his cheek, i smiled as i felt his shudder beneath my touch, i was scared but i had to do it, i leaned in and pressed my lips towards his. I closed my eyes and hopped for a responce from him. He deepened the kiss and i wraped my arms around his neck, i shuddered as i felt his hands glide their way down my sides landing on my hips. I could feel him smile into our passionate moment. I broke away, and smiled at him. "Lets go back to ca-oh!" He swooped me up in his arms. I nuzzled my face in his neck as he walked back to our campsite. But when we got there he didnt put me down he brought us right into the tent. He placed me down on his sleeping bag and i could feel his breathing deepen. "Naruto-kun, please... I want you..." I moaned as i watched him slowly crawl his way ontop of me. I felt as if my heart was about to blow into a million pieces right before my eyes.

-----------------

Sakura looked so beautiful underneath me, i leaned down to kiss her, i felt her place her soft arms around my neck. I deepened the kiss by sliding my tounge into her mouth, i was such a sensual moment between us. I didnt want to stop, and i wasnt going to. I could feel her moan into our kiss, i groaned because i knew where this was going, but as long as she wanted it, i didnt care. If this ment making Sakura mine, im not going to let this chance pass me by. Sakura is a immportant person to me, and i would never do anything to intentially hurt her. I slid my hand up her shirt and i could hear her sexy moans more and more the further i went up. I blushed as i reached her bra, not stoping our kiss, i slowly placed my hand on top of her breast. It was interesting how she fit so perfectly in my hand, i gave her a light squeeze.

Sakura broke our kiss to moan, i sat up and pulled my hand out of her shirt. I took a knife and ripped her shirt in half. I looked at her face, she had her eyes closed, it seemed as if she was panting, and she was red like a cherry. I smiled and looked down at her almost naked body. She had no flaws at all, she was like a godess and i was getting a blessing. I leaned back down to claim her lips as mine and i slowly reached down to her abdomen and started to rub it, making her back arch up. I reached behind her back and uncliped her lacy pink bra.I broke our kiss to look at her body. It made the front look awfuly loose. I took it and slowly pulled it off her, i became tight as i stared at her. I nuzzled into her neck before i whispered into her ear, "You look beautiful, Sakura-Chan."

"Naruto-Kun!" She moaned, and I could feel her arch and press her breasts into me. I tried to keep my composior, sadly i couldnt. So I took her right breast and started to play with it, the look on her face made it see as if she was liking this, so was i. I didnt want to stop there, so i reached my other hand down her curves, slowly rubbing her up and down her sides. I could hear her moaning my name over and over again. Knowing it was Sakura, _my_ Sakura, made everything worth while. I wouldnt want to do this with anyone else but her. i start to kiss down her neck and down onto her breasts, i can tell she wants me, her moans tells me so. "Naruto-Kun, I..." She started, breathing heavily. "I want you so bad right now!" She screams. I want her too, prouably more than she wants me.

i sat up and got rid of my shirt and pants. i was nervous when i took sakura's mini skirt off her smooth legs. Leaving only a small thing of clothing on both of us. I crawled right back up on Sakura and started to kiss my way down her body, stoping where i should then going back up and kissing her on her sweet lips. Curious, i let my hand wander and went all the way down in between her legs, i used my thumb and started to caress on her sweet spot, she moaned inside my mouth, causing me to get harder. i stoped kissing her to take her last piece of clothing off. She looked at me, and nodded. i carefuly used my hand to take them off, i saw she had a small patch of pink, i laughed. I could tell Sakura was blushing. i leaned back on top of her and kissed her neck, she wraped her arms around my neck and whispered into my ear, "let me take them off." she breathed. I obeyed and got up, she sat on her knees and started to pull my boxers down. I was completly hard and i think she liked it.

--------------------

When i pulled his, black boxers off his slick skin, i was completly nervous, what if i mess up, but i gathered my courage and grabed his hard, erect member, i looked up and Naruto and it looks as if he's enjoying it. I slowly started to pump my hands up and down his shaft, being completly gentle. Scared, i put my mouth up to the tip of his shaft, and licked it. I heard Naruto groan and call my name, "Sakura...Chan..." I put my tounge on the tip of him and licked all the way down , it sounded as if Naruto was really enjoying it. He moaned my name a couple of times and a little bit of pre-cum spilled out of him on to my lips, i licked it, it tasted salty, but i i kept going. Then i heard Naruto gasp."S-sakura...Chan i.. cant go on much longer." He was close too cumming, and i didnt want him to cum yet.

I sat up and wraped my arms around naruto, and pulled him down on the sleeping bag with me, Naruto looked at me, i closed my eyes, and i felt him pulling my legs appart. "Sakura-Chan?" He breathed, "Are you sure you want this, i dont want this to be something you'll regret later." I opened my eyes to see him waiting patiently for me to awncer, "I want you, naruto-kun. Please... take me." Naruto nodded and slowly pushed his member inside me, it hurt, alot, but i didnt want to stop our passion together. I wraped my arms around him to pull him close to me, after a while he started to move more faster and harder than we started out like. "Oh, Naruto-Kun!" I moan, i could hear his husky breathing in my ear, growing faster and faster just like our pace.

_**"I Love You," **_

I managed to whisper out, while our bodies became like silk. I noticed it didnt hurt anymore, actually it felt good, really good. "Sakura-Chan, do you... mean that?" I leaned up and kissed him, tears pouring from my emerald eyes. Right before He and I were about to climax, i screamed, "Yes, Naruto-Kun, I Love You!"

Naruto looked at me and smiled, "I Love you, too. I want to spend the remainder of our lives together, is that okay?" I smiled back at him, and whispered, "Yes."

---------------------

Please reveiw, oh and dont leave flames, i dont care about them, so dont even bother.

Thank You for reading!


End file.
